


[Art] Galaxy Loafers

by fantom_ftnoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Draco Constellation, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Loafers, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/pseuds/fantom_ftnoise
Summary: "It was chewed up and spit out and evolved and split over and over until that speck was standing in 260 Pound loafers, its fist halfway to the door..." Inspired bybangyababy'sdrabbleIt was drawn in the night sky.





	[Art] Galaxy Loafers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It was drawn in the night sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804024) by [bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy). 




End file.
